Love Lost, Love Gained
by ChocolateWriter
Summary: Alec has a depressed sister, a dead brother, another brother who left and a worst enemy. Magnus has a schizophrenic mother, a father who attempted to kill him, another father who left and a worst enemy. And these two enemies meet online, under aliases and become best friends, sharing everything with each other. So what happens when Alec's best friend turns up at his door?
1. Chapter 1

Alec POV

I walk into school behind Izzy. Head down, trying, just trying, not to get noticed, hoping to avoid what happened every morning. It doesn't work of course, it never does.

"Hello, Lightworm," Bane says. I looked up, with my usual smirk on my face.

"Hello, oh, Bane of my existence," I replies. He smirked.

"Good to know I'm as annoying to you as ever," he says.

"Oh no, I just wanted to say, Bane of my existence. It's a play on words. It's what smart people do, Bane," I say, acting tough.

"Then where did you learn it?" Bane asks.

"I picked it up. Bane there's something in your hair," I says. His hair, as always spiked with glitter and dye, is perfect. Y'know if you like that kind of thing. Which I don't. I may be gay, but that kind of guy will never appeal to me. Ever.

"Oh will you two just cut it out, please. We get it. You hate each other. No one cares that much, to be honest," Izzy said, irritated. That seems to be how it ends a lot these days.

"Sure, Isabelle. Bye Lightworm," Bane says, flashing an irritatingly perfect grin. He walks away.

I open my mouth to speak but Izzy beat me to it.

"Don't even start," she says holding up a warning hand.

"Izzy-" I start anyway.

"Save it for your online buddy," she sighs.

"Shut up, Iz," I protest. Every night I go and talk to my friend, High Warlock, online.

We found each other when I was fifteen I think. Wow that was so long ago. I posted a story on FictionForever and he was the first reviewer. I PM'd him to say thanks, and we hit it off.

We've never met in real life, but I wish we had. I kind of have a crush on him. And with the way he flirts, I get the feeling he does to.

Anyway I complain about Magnus Bane, without naming him, and he moans about someone else, someone annoyingly pretty. We give each other advice on how to deal with them, but it never works on Bane. It's almost like he expects it.

"Hello, Alec," Jace says from behind. I turn around and see my adopted brother with his arm round his girlfriend, Clary.

"Hey Jace, Clary," I says.

"Hey Alec," Clary says smiling. She pecked Jace on the cheek. "I gotta go, Simon's waiting for me. He's still thinking of band names," she says, rolling her eyes. Jace scowled as she walked away.

"He is in love with her. She can't see that and she hangs out with him," he muttered angrily.

"Straight people problems. So dramatic, having relationships you don't have to be worried about people judging you for, your parents are glad to get grandchildren.." I trail off. Jace throws a glare at me but smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, get over yourself, Lightwood," he says. I grin and we start walking.

"How's Izzy doing?" Jace asks. He moved out after it happened. It made it worse to be honest. Mum and Dad lost two children at once. And Izzy lost two brothers. She thinks its her fault and our parents are to caught up in their hatred of each other, they call it grief when we come up to them about it, that they don't even realise how depressed she is. She needs a boyfriend.

"She needs a boyfriend. A good one, not like Meliorn," I say, voicing my thoughts.

"She can have Simon if she wants. Might be good for him to get a girlfriend. Get his mind off mine," Jace says.

"This isn't about you, Jace," I say.

"Most things are, you can see where I'd get confused," Jace says. I look at him, expecting him to be smile, but he's looking ahead, dead serious. I shake my head.

"What?" he says looking at me.

"You're so arrogant. How does Clary put up with it?" I ask.

"I'm the light of her world, I bring fire from the heavens, I take her into hell, I am her Angel," he says, his hands over his heart. "Also, I'm really hot."

The bell rings, preventing me from mocking him as I go to homeroom.

"Hey Alec," Simon calls as I walk in.

"Hey Simon. Hi Clary, how come you're in here?" I ask.

"Simon and I were talking."

"Izzy's waiting for you," I say, not for Izzy's sake, but for my brothers. As she walks away I nudge Simon.

"Dude, seriously, back off. I get you've known her forever, but have you ever thought about actually kissing her? How awkward it would be? Like kissing a sister, and don't say it wouldn't be," I say. "Plus she's with Jace."

"I know someone who a few months ago would love them to break up. What changed?" Simon asks cruelly.

"I thought about those things and how awkward it would be for him," I say and Simon nods.

"I have to develop a new crush," Simon says.

"Have Izzy. She needs a distraction. And you're not someone Mom and Dad will approve of, are you?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Simon asks.

"You're joking right?" he shook his head.

"You're not traced back to the Pandemonium Club, are you?"

"Good point. Sure I'll think about Izzy. Thanks Alec," he says as the bell goes and I head to PE. I'm good at PE don't get me wrong. It's the getting changed before and after that bothers me. I've got muscles, and I know it, I'm just frustrated by the lack of recognition those muscles get. Especially seeing as I'm very aware of every hot guy's body. Sometimes I think that girls would pay to be where I am. I get dressed, quickly, not looking at anyone else and run out of changing room.

"Hey Alec," someone says from behind me. I turn around and smile.

"Hey Aline," I say.

"How are you?" Aline asks. She's one of the only people who know whats going on.

"I'm alright, but Izzy, not so much," I say and she tuts.

The rest of school passes without anything particularly notable happening. I go into the car and Izzy comes and sits beside me in the front. The stress of going home is getting to her I can tell. She's silent and worry is painted across her features. As we pass the elementary school, she stiffens and looks straight ahead.

I reach over and rub her shoulder, keeping my eyes on the road. She doesn't relax. When we finally get home, she runs up to her room. I go up to mine and get my laptop. There's a message from High Warlock.

* * *

**Do you like it? I will continue this. I got inspiration from a comment on Instagram about Internet friends and how they could be worst enemies in real life. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing/favouriting/following! I woke up this morning and was blown away with how many people had reviewed**

**Guest: I'm continuing!**

**RedCoral: Thanks! And I have a big scenario planned out. Just need to write it**

**Booklover473: Thank you. And this chapter should explain why they meet.**

**Livthereader: neither of them know its their worst enemy they're friends with, until...**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Magnus POV

I get home from school and know. I know it had been one of her bad days.

"Magnus I'm in the kitchen, help he's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me again!" her voice yells. I walk in, pretending to see my biological father again.

"How many times Father?" I yell, walking over to put my arm around her. Then I glare at the empty space she was cowering from.

"Get out. And this time stay out." I pull my trembling mother into my side. Then I let her go.

"See mom? I will always make him leave, okay?" I say.

"Thank you Magnus," she says, and the way she says it scared, but hopeful, makes my heart break. I go up to my room and message AngelBlue.

High Warlock: Just got home to find my mom cowering from a hallucination of my father, who I promptly sent away. How was your day?

AngelBlue: Just got home with my sister, to have her run away from me in an attempt to get away from my parents. Who, by the way, in no way blame her for my little brothers death.

High Warlock: That sucks.

AngelBlue: You have it worse. When was the last time she thought you were your dad?

High Warlock: Not for a while. Although I wish it would just happen and be over with. How're you though, my Angel? ;)

AngelBlue: Other brother moved out for good. Sister thinks she's lost two brothers and its her fault.

I roll my eyes. That was Angel. Always talking about his siblings and not him.

High Warlock: Tell me about Angel's life, not his sibs. That boy still annoying you?

AngelBlue: Yeah. I don't get it. It's not cos I'm gay, because he's so far out the closet he has to buy more clothes every time he wants to get changed.

High Warlock: Tell me about it. Don't take this the wrong way, darling, but the boy in my school is so far in the closet he's past Narnia and he hates me. Maybe it's cos I know he's gay?

AngelBlue: Yeah well I don't know why he hates me. I'm still pretty much in the closet.

High Warlock: Well he's ridiculous not to get to know you well.

AngelBlue: Same with you.

High Warlock: Well I got to go. Something tells me mom is turning on the stove. And it's a bad day. Type yah later.

AngelBlue: Type you soon.

I close my laptop and run downstairs.

"Mom, do you want any help?" I ask.

"That would be great, sweetie," she smiles.

"What can I do?" I ask.

"Just switch on the oven and get the pasta ready." Great another home cooked meal. She alway does this on a bad day. To make herself feel better she cooks. Only thing is, she can only cook plain pasta by herself.

On a good day I get a pizza delivery. Those are the days I have my mother. She's not just schizophrenic she's also got multi-personality disorder. I just want my mom back. Wait, where's Cate?

"Mom, where's Caterina?" I ask.

"She's not here. Your dad made me tell her to leave," she says.

"Mom don't do what he says. Cate can help you stand up to him," I tell her.

"Okay. I won't tell her to leave again," she promises.

"Good. I'm gonna get her back. Why don't you get out what we need?" I ask.

"I will," she says. I get my mobile and call Cate. Cate is the nurse who helps my mom out all the time. I don't make her stay overnight, but she says she has to.

She also reminds me every day that I could go live with a friend. I say no, but if I knew where Angel lived then I would stay with him.

"Hello," she.

"Cate it's me. Where are you?"

"Just in your back garden. Can I come back in now?"

"Yes, thanks Cate," I say.

"Sure Magnus." She comes back in and smiles at me.

"How was school?" Cate asks.

"Not bad. How was work?"

"Well I was told to leave until you came home so it wasn't that relaxing. But Magnus you could always go stay with a friend," Cate says.

"But for how long? I can't just turn up on their doorstep and ask if I can stay indefinitely. It wouldn't go down well," I argue.

"I'm not going to force you Magnus," Cate says.

"Good, cause, until I can still live in this house I'm going to," I say, but in my head I wonder how long till she flips out. "But, Cate. If I ever do, don't leave mom," I say.

"I promise," Cate says. I nod at her and we go into the kitchen to help my mum.

* * *

**PLEASE tell me how you like it! I have the next chapter almost finished so that will be up soon. My WiFi what's been on and off and will sort itself out by September hopefully, so if I don't update for a while, that's why. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I opened my email up and I found a review from my favourite Malec writer, Intoxic! I fangirled so hard and hyperventilated when I saw the review. By the Angel I still can't breathe I'm so happy! And I love getting reviews so much!**

**Hotcisawesome: Thank you!**

**RedCoral: Thank you! **

**Livthereader: I love reviews like yours! Thank you**

**Intoxic: By the Angel I fangirled so hard at your review. I'm so happy you like it! **

**Booklover473: Thanks! I've really tried. **

* * *

Alec POV

Back at school in the morning, I see Magnus Bane. He's talking to Camille Belcourt. She hates us, just because once Izzy came to this school, she was no longer the prettiest or wildest and Jace pays no attention to her. Camille and Magnus have a very on again, off again, relationship. I can't really tell if they're together again just now. Oh well she kissed him, I'm guessing they're on again.

Camille breaks off and grabs his hand, pulling him away and smiling at him in what is clearly supposed to be a seductive smile. Izzy can do better than that. A lot of our parents friends sons were taken in by that smile. But he takes his hand out of hers and shakes his head.

I sigh and turn to go to class. But I come face to face with one of Clary's brothers, and not Jonathan. No I had the amazing good luck of coming face to face with Sebastian, the one that moved out when her dad did.

"Hello, Alec, how are you?" Sebastian asks. Why is he being nice?

"Now, little boy blue, here's how this is gonna work. You're gonna give me your sister's number, okay?"

"Get lost Morgenstern," I say.

"To make me go away, you have to give me little Lightwood's number."

"No. No I won't. Sebastian, even if I did, she wouldn't go out with you."

"Oh yeah? She's vulnerable right now. I bet if I'm really nice to her she will give me a chance."

"No she won't," I say, getting annoyed.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Morgenstern. Lusting after those too young for you again, are we?" Magnus Bane says from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snap turning round.

"Look, Alec, I may dislike you, but I love your sister. She's my party buddy. And I'm just looking out for her. So, you, Sebastian, better stay away from Isabelle Lightwood or I may have to notify the police about your brothers present state of well being."

"You don't know what you're talking about Bane," Sebastian spits.

"Try me," Magnus says, standing his ground. Sebastian turns and stalks off. I shake my head and continue walking to class.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Magnus asks.

"Nope. Type you, Bane," I say and regret it.

"What did you just say?"

"I said see you Bane. Did you not hear? Do you need a hearing aid as well as contacts?"

"For your information, I'm not wearing my contacts," Magnus snaps.

"Magnus Bane without his contacts? The world is about to implode!" I shout dramatically.

"Shut up, Lightwood. Not everyone is born with unique shades of eyes," Magnus shouts back.

"Did you just compliment me?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, everyone can see it," he says, calming down.

"Whatever Bane. Just leave me alone," I say. I wish High Warlock would come to this school.

That night I tell him that.

AngelBlue: School's a pain!

High Warlock: Yeah I know!

AngelBlue: I wish you came to my school.

High Warlock: Yeah, same. Angel, I'm scared. What if mom kicks me out?

AngelBlue: You'll come stay with me. My address is 1234 Institute Road.

High Warlock: I may take you up on that offer.

AngelBlue: At least I'll have someone to talk to, finally.

High Warlock: That's true. Same here. I just made the huge mistake of getting back together with my ex. She always wants to y'know, even at school. I mean, for gods sake, does she have no dignity?

AngelBlue: She's the one you caught cheating on you right?

High Warlock: Yeah. I hate her.

AngelBlue: You called her Lady Vampire last time you were on.

High Warlock: Yeah, it was a mistake to go back to her.

AngelBlue: I wouldn't know about break ups and make ups.

High Warlock: Waiting for the right guy, huh, darling?

AngelBlue: Yeah.

High Warlock: That's smart. I kinda want a boyfriend right now, not a girlfriend.

AngelBlue: I know that feel.

High Warlock: Oh god, my mom is fighting with Cate again, I gotta go. Plus I might as well break up with Lady Vampire, before I go out.

AngelBlue: Type you!

High Warlock: Not if I type you first.

High Warlock: That only works with see you, doesn't it.

AngelBlue: Just a little.

High Warlock logged out and I went downstairs. Izzy was all dressed up.

"Hey, Iz," I say. She seems to be okay just now.

"Hey. I'm going out to a party. I'll see you tonight," Izzy says.

"Cool. I'll be up in my room if you need me."

The phone rang from the living room.

"I'll get that," I say. Izzy just nods. I go into the living room.

"Hello?" I say picking up the phone.

"Hey it's Magnus. Izzy, could you come round a bit later?"

"It's Alec," I say.

"Oh. Could you put on Izzy?" Magnus asks.

"Okay. Izzy, it's Magnus!" I call.

"Coming!" Izzy runs into the room and grabs the phone.

"Hey, Mags," she says. She listens to his reply and smiles.

"Sure, I understand. I'll be round in twenty," Izzy says. She listens again.

"See yah! Wear something nice, you want a boyfriend now that you broke up with Camille," she laughs. Wait they broke up?

"Yeah, see you!" Izzy says putting down the phone with a smile on her face.

"I'm going up to my room. See you, Iz. Call me or Simon to get you home, do not depend on Magnus, and do not give him our address. If he knew where we lived, we would have to move."

"I know the rules, Alec. I've lived here for seventeen years," Izzy says. I frown at her but inside I'm happy to see her so normal.

"Bye Iz," I say. She smiles and waves. I go up to my room and see another message from High Warlock.

High Warlock: Here's my number if you need someone to talk to at school it's: [insert random number here] type yah Angel.

I get out my phone and type it in under High Warlock. I've got High Warlock's number! He gave it to me! I texted him a quick hey and put who it was from at the end. He replied with a winky face.

"Alec, I'm leaving!"

"See yah!" I shout. The door slams shut in answer. Someone's happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank yu everyone who reviewed.**

**Amaira Rai: Did I spell that right? My iPads autocorrect is insane and doesn't work well with Fanfiction. Thank you! I was really pleased when you reviewed, because I thought you had fallen off the planet. **

**IridescentxPetals: Thank you so much!**

**RedCoral: I can't wait for you to read the reveal! I just squealed really loudly and my mum just looked at me like I was insane. She'll kill me if she reads this, she hates it when people say insane. She works with mentally ill people as a psychiatrist and insane isn't what they use or something. I don't know.**

**Intoxic: I can't believe you reviewed twice! I'm kinda starstruck to be honest. I've never seen 'A Cinderella Story'. It sounds like the kind of thing I'd like. **

* * *

Magnus POV

I run my glitter covered fingers through my spiked hair and lean in to apply eyeliner. Not black eyeliner, boring. No I'm wearing pink eyeliner, because I can pull that off. I wink at my self in the mirror.

"I would so do me," I mutter.

"That's good cos no on else would," someone remarks from the door. I whirl around. There I see my best friend, Ragnor Fell.

"Ragnor!" I squeal, like I haven't seen him in months.

"Mags?" I hear Cate shout. "Are you okay?" She comes running up the stairs.

"Oh hi Cate," Ragnor says, staring his feet.

"What was that about no one doing me?" I ask, quietly.

"Shut up Magnus."

"Hey, Ragnor," Cate says smiling at him, completely oblivious of his crush.

"Cate, you don't mind staying on, do you?"

"No I don't Mags. Go out, have fun, but don't get ill. I'm not looking after you," Cate jokes.

"Magnus Bane! Get down here!" I hear Izzy shout.

"You coming Ragnor?" I ask.

"Nah, I'll hang out here," Ragnor says.

"Suit yourself. See yah!" They wave and I leave.

"Hey Iz," I say. She looks gorgeous, wearing a black tight dress and black eye make-up, her bright red lipstick contrasting with her pale features and black hair.

"Hey, Sparkles," she grins. It doesn't seem like a true smile.

"Are you okay, Snow White?" I ask, nudging her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Magnus. Now lets go get wasted," she says, linking arms with me.

"You can, but I'm driving, so I can't."

"I don't like responsible Magnus. Be fun Magnus. Plus I booked rooms at the hotel next to the club."

"LET'S GO GET DRUNK!"

* * *

We're in the club and I'm talking to a sweet boy, who clearly likes me. I look over to the dancers and see Izzy with some boy. Oh crap. Is that Sebastian?

It takes me ten seconds to cross the space between us and tear them apart.

"Magnus, you're so dull now," Izzy moans.

"Fuck off Bane," Sebastian says, completely sober.

"She is a year younger than you. Plus she's Jace's sister. You really want Clary and Jon mad at you?" I ask.

"I gotta go. But Isabelle?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me," he says giving her a piece of paper.

"C'mon Izzy, lets go. You can stay with me tonight," I say and put my arm round her. She relaxes into my side.

"Kay, Mags," she sighs. I snatch the paper from her and rip it up.

"And you'll stay away from Sebastian from now on."

* * *

We get home and I have a message from AngelBlue.

AngelBlue: My sisters out. She hasn't gone out since before, y'know.

High Warlock: Just got in. Brought a drunk girl home. The boys sister

AngelBlue: sucks

High Warlock: ikr. I h8 him so much

AngelBlue: Well someone's fluent in text speak

High Warlock: haha ye! ;)

AngelBlue: Gotta go. Type yah!

High Warlock: Type u

I turned off my phone and put Izzy on the spare room bed.

Then I lie down on my own and think about AngelBlue. I imagine meeting him. I would know, I think, I would know it was him. I would look him in the eye and just know by that look that he was my Angel. My AngelBlue.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating really regularly, aren't I? I've never been so on schedule. This probably won't last, but I've written two other chapters. I don't like to post more than one a day though.  
**

**Reviews:**

**Hotcisawesome: in a couple of chapters it will be the big reveal! I'm not as pleased with it, but I hope it's alright. **

**Anonymous: thanks. I've always thought Magnus would totally rock pink eyeliner. I tried with Izzy and Sebastian wasn't to hard to write.**

**Amaira Rai: You have fun on Jupiter. Ugh sisters are really annoying**

**RedCoral: yeah it's kinda obvious. In this Magnus guesses a ridiculous guess, and all cos Alec mentioned his brothers name. Yeah you're right about the psychiatrist thing. My mum loves her job**

** . .Hope: thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! And that was a nice touch, even if I do say so myself. **

**RomeryForever: I have waited SO LONG for a star-crossed fan. I'm so pleased you like it!**

**Booklover473: Thank you! I squealed reading that review. My mums starting to get used to it. I never squealed before I started getting these reviews. **

**Intoxic: I've written the actual scene where they find out and there's one more chapter before the reveal! I'm actually so excited to post it though! I still can't believe I'm answering your reviews. I'm gonna stop now so I don't sound like a deranged fangirl. It's probably too late. **

* * *

Alec POV

Izzy still isn't home! It's like nine in the morning! I need to try find her, now. Okay, Jace probably has some idea of where she is. So I'll call him.

"Hello, this is hot stuff speaking," Jace answers.

"Jace, do you always answer your phone like that? Cause Clary's gonna get annoyed at some point."

"Hey, Alec. What's up?"

"Izzy isn't home yet. You know where she usually is, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah I do. I'll get her to you in twenty minutes, Al," Jace says.

"Thanks. And Jace?"

"Yes?"

"My name is already shortened to Alec. You don't need to shorten Alec. It's literally two syllables."

"Okay. I've just never had a nickname, hot stuff not included of course, so I give others that chance."

"I already have a nickname. Its ALEC. And your nickname is JACE. Be over here in twenty minutes with Izzy, Jay. I'm counting," I say and hang up. It's a Saturday so I go online.

AngelBlue: Hey Warlock

High Warlock: Hey Angel.

AngelBlue: My little brothers going to get my little sister because she doesn't tell me where she stays. If she didn't get drunk we wouldn't have this problem.

High Warlock: I know. Like, the girl I've got home won't tell me where she lives because her brother hates me so she had to stay at mine. If you're not going to tell me where you live, don't get drunk so I have to take care of you! But I love her. She's a great person.

AngelBlue: So different from her brother.

High Warlock: Yup. They're so different. Her big brother is so closed off but she's so open. I'm gonna call her Bella just now so we don't get her confused.

AngelBlue: Cool. Where is Jonathan?

High Warlock: Your brothers name is Jonathan?

AngelBlue: No one calls him that though. Hence why I called him that now

High Warlock: Good, cos I thought I knew you.

AngelBlue: Who did you think I was?

High Warlock: A horrible boy I know with a little sister and a brother called Jonathan who gets his brother to do everything for him.

AngelBlue: I swear it's because I don't know where she is.

High Warlock: No you're way too nice to be Bast.

AngelBlue: Well no way you go to my school, unless you're secretly my brother.

High Warlock: Sweetie, there's no way I am your brother. Isn't your brother straight?

AngelBlue: Good point.

High Warlock: Oh, gotta go, someone's here to pick up Bella

AngelBlue: Type you later

High Warlock: I gotta help my mom but type yah soon.

I close my laptop and wait for the five minutes Jace has left.

"Alec! We're home!" Jace shouts, just as I finished counting. I run downstairs.

"Hey, Alec. Can I go to bed please?" Izzy begs looking at me exhausted.

"Yeah. C'mon Izzy. Jace, help me get her up to bed."

I take one side and he takes the other. Then we walk, half carrying her, half dragging her. We settle her on her bed and she falls asleep immediately.

"By the Angel she was drunk last night. The person she stays with, he didn't take advantage?"

"Oh god no. He's pretty much a mile away from the closet," Jace says.

"Good," I say. "So, what's his number?"

"Alec, you're not asking this guy out," Jace says.

"What? No!" I protest. "I wanna know in case she goes out again. I can't rely on you."

"Yes you can. She's my sister."

"Not anymore, though. You left us."

"I'm sorry Alec! Is it my fault-"

"Why did you move out? Did you not think this was hard enough for Isabelle? She's depressed, Jace. She's on anti-depressants. She hides it at school, but it's really bad. And the only time we see our brother is at school? We've already lost Max, Jace, we don't need to lose you too!" I shout. Jace looks down at his feet.

"Alec, I am sorry."

"Just get out, Jace. Leaving's what you do best," I say, suddenly tired. He turns and leaves. Why would I do that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again! Okay, when you finish, please don't hate me!**

**Reviews:**

**RoslynM: Haha, good! I love when people review every chapter!**

**Amaira Rai: YOU'RE A GENIUS! I didn't even think there was water on Jupiter! Congrats, you've succeeded where scientists have failed! I know I'm crazy too. I actually am on medication, but it's for Crohns, not my craziness. That's been left untreated for a while**

**Anonymous: Yeah, Jace and Alec make up soon, but Izzy hasn't shouted at Jace yet...**

**Hotcisawesome: Yeah I'm trying REALLY HARD. Thanks. **

**Intoxic: I'm trying real hard. Yeah I know. They make up soon. And it's a big shock for them both.**

**RedCoral: Yeah I know. I just had to put in that guess. I put in Alec calling Jace, Jonathan because no one calls him that and then bam! I got hit with inspiration. Jace will probably move back in, I hope he will! I sound really crazy. **

**Livthereader: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing practically ever chapter!**

**Manibarilo: Yeah you will probably hate me after this chapter. They don't quite meet. It's my first cliffhanger! I think so anyway.**

** . .Hope: Yeah I kinda went over the top with that. Oh well, it'll probably be all right. **

* * *

Magnus POV

Jace just came to pick up Isabelle. He interrupted my time with Angel! I hate him, more than ever! Not as much as his brother though.

"Magnus?" Cate calls. I run downstairs, to find Ragnor at the table.

"Hey Rags. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I stayed overnight. Like Isabelle did, I'm assuming.

"You stayed overnight? I hope you guys were careful, my mom does not need that image," I say, muttering the last but under my breath. But Ragnor, with his bionic ears heard.

"Ha ha, Magnus," he says. I smile at him.

"What did Magnus say?" Cate asks.

"Nothing," we chorus.

"Inside joke," I add, winking at Ragnor.

"I better go. Malcolm is gonna freak." Ragnor goes to college, he graduated last year. Malcolm Fade is his roommate.

"I'll go with, Cate, is that okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, see you, Mags," she says.

"Bye, Cate," Ragnor says.

"See you, Ragnor," she says. When we left Ragnor groaned.

"Why do people use see you? Does that mean I will see you or is it in place of good bye? And if it means I will see you is she saying I want to see you or just stating a fact? Magnus, what do you think?" he asks.

"I think you're thinking too hard about this. Get a girlfriend, bring her to mine and then see how Cate reacts. That sound alright?" I say.

"I can do that. Um, who should I use?"

"C'mon, Ragnor!" I shout.

"What?"

"You're telling me there're no girls you've noticed?"

"You can talk, Magnus," he retorts.

"Okay, one, I've noticed plenty of girls, I'm bisexual, not gay, two I'm talking right now and three, well I don't have a three, but one and two were good," I say. Ragnor laughs and after a while I laugh with him.

We get to his college and he waves bye, going to talk to his friends.

When I get home I unlock the door and my mom came barrelling towards me.

"Get out my house, liar!" she shrieked.

"What? Mum, it's me. It's Magnus," I say.

"I know it is. You're working with your father. You want to hurt me. You want to kill me."

"What? Mom no. I got rid of him. I get rid of him every time," I protest.

"No. They told me he listens to you because you work together. They're always right Magnus."

"Who are?"

"The voices. They told me. And they always tell the truth," she whimpers. Cate comes up to us ready to protest, but I hold up my hand to stop her.

"I'll just go Cate."

"Miss Bane, I'll go with him, make sure he leaves, okay?" Cate says and my mother nods. Cate and I walk together, my heart breaking a little more each step.

"Why Magnus?"

"I don't want her to hate me. At least this way she thinks I told the truth once."

"You have somewhere to go though Mags, don't you?" Cate asks. I know she's worried. So I smile.

"Course I do. I'll be fine, Cate, you'll see," I say. She nods and walks away. I start to cry hopelessly, unable to hold myself together. My mom kicked me out. I do the only thing that comes to mind. I text Angel.

High Warlock: Angel, my mom kicked me out. Can I come to yours, please?

AngelBlue: Always. You have my address, right?

High Warlock: I don't remember. Please, Angel I'm scared.

AngelBlue: It's 1234 Institute Road.

High Warlock: Ik where that is. I'll be there soon.

AngleBlue: Good. See yah.

It's the first time we've ended a conversation with anything other than type you or type yah.

I walk.

And walk.

And walk. I walk until I find Institute road. It's a long road with big buildings, beautiful and spooky. I walk till I reach 1234. I take a deep breath. I'm going to meet Angel. My Angel. I walk up the long driveway and knock on the door. Someone comes running to answer it. They open the door and I look up into their eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I had to! The reveal is next chapter, but I don't think it's that good. Oh well I tried. And I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, two chapters in one day. I'm so nice! I read reviews and i thought, I have it written, I'll just post it. Also CityOfDreamsAndHope I'm really sorry, my iPads messed up and isn't processing your name so I have to do it like that, I'm really sorry!**

**Intoxic: I can't believe you favourited this story! I made myself mad too actually. **

**RedCoral: Thanks! And I think you may be one of the first people to tell me I'm not as crazy as I think. Thank you!**

**Booklover473: THE UPDATE'S TODAY YAY! I think this chapters longer too**

* * *

Alec POV

Someone knocks on the door. It's him. It's High Warlock. I rush to answer it. It's raining and the boy outside my door is soaking, his hair dripping over his face. He looks up into my eyes. I know those eyes. Oh my god.

"You're my Angel?" Magnus Bane says.

"You're High Warlock?" I ask, shocked.

"Oh shit. I'll just go."

"Magnus, wait. Stay. Even if it's just for the night," I say.

"Thank you Alec. I'm sorry," he replies.

"I was willing to help you before, I'll help you now. Come on Magnus. My parents are away and Izzy is sleeping." He comes in. He's wearing nothing but skinny purple jeans and a thin red jumper. There are what seem like smudges of pink eyeliner under his eyes.

"I can lend you something to wear tonight, if you want?" I ask, suddenly self conscious. Well, I have every right to be. My worst enemy is the person I have poured my soul out to for the past three years. I'm. So. Stupid.

"Thanks, Alec." Look how awkward you've made him. God, can't you do anything right? Why am I referring to myself in the second person? You can't do anything right.

"Magnus, are you crying?" I ask suddenly.

"A little. I have every right to be. I just found out that you, you, of all people, you, are Angel. The person I've been talking to for three years. You know more about me than Ragnor, for god sake," he says.

"Look, this isn't exactly great for me either," I snap and immediately regret it. He looks down, his face sullen and tears still dripping from his eyes.

"Magnus, I'm sorry," I say. He nods, not looking at me.

"I really am sorry. I can't even begin to understand what you're going through," I say, but he still doesn't look at me.

"Magnus, please, won't you even look at me?"

"You, more than anyone knows what I'm going through. I'm sorry too Alec. For everything."

"It's okay Magnus. If I can be friends with you online I can be friends with you in real life. You wanna pretend that we never hated each other?" I ask.

"That'd be good, Angel," he mutters and I smile.

"Can I just say how long I've been waiting to meet you, High Warlock?" I ask.

"No longer than I've been waiting to see you, Angel. I still can't believe I'm talking to you," he says.

"You've really helped. Wait, so Camille is Lady Vampire?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe I was so stupid! Everything matched up, yet I didn't see it," I groan.

"I didn't either. So don't call me stupid. I can't believe I didn't get it with you calling Jace, Jonathan!"

"Wait, does this mean its you that Izzy stays with when she's drunk?" I ask. The. I remember something. "Scratch that, you thought I was SEBASTIAN!" I shout.

"Well there are some things you two have in common. A brother called Jonathan, a younger sister, parents who aren't on the best of terms, direct lineage back to the Pandemonium Club... You're practically the same person," he jokes. I smile.

"Alec? What's going on," Isabelle shouts downstairs.

"Nothing Izzy!" we shout in unison. Then we stare at each other.

"What did you answer for?" I ask.

"Sorry, wasn't thinking," he smiles as Izzy comes running down the stairs.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?"

"Oh God, Izzy. Angel, you were talking about Izzy. Oh God," Magnus says. It takes me a while to understand what he's saying. Then it dawns on me. I told him about Izzy's depression. I shake my head at him to cut him off.

"Why did you call him Angel?" Isabelle asks.

"Well, Izzy, remember how I had a friend I met online? Well, Izzy, this is High Warlock," I say.

"Wow. This is awkward. I'm going back upstairs. Have fun with your... Um whatever he is," Izzy says. She heads off upstairs.

"I'm his friend, Isabelle. I'm practically Alexander's diary!" Magnus shouts up at her.

"I really don't care, Magnus. Go back to your bonding or whatever," Isabelle shouts back.

"Okay, so where were we?" he asks turning to me.

"I don't know where you were, I was slowly turning into SEBASTIAN! I mean, seriously? It couldn't have been, I don't know, who else could it have been?"

"I could've got it right and said your name," Magnus points out.

"Yeah, right. I hid my identity too well for you to find out, Bane," I joke.

"You really did. Wow, you live on Institute?"

"Ever since I was little," I say. "Jace and I used to go around pretending to kill demons. No idea how we learnt about demons. We would go into the library, get "weapons" and draw things on each other."

"Wow. When I was little I played fashion shows with Camille," he says. "Alec, if you live out here, why do you come to Clare High?"

"Jace got kicked out of Stele Academy and Alicante. It was either that or pay for the damages," I say.

"What did he do?" Magnus asks.

"A lot. In the first one he took the art course a little too serious, saying that his soul mate was an artist, which made every arty girl in the school happy, thinking he meant them. He then proclaimed his undying love and talent for tattooing people. Some idiots believed him and asked him for tattoos."

"He told them no, right?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you? He did. At first. Then they offered him money and he is broke most of the time. So he attempted to tattoo someone. Don't ask me where he got the equipment. The first guy he did took a huge allergic reaction to the ink or something and he had to go to hospital. He might still be there actually," I say.

"Holy crap. What about Alicante? I heard they were fairly forgiving."

"Yup. That was after we came. No one has been worse than Jace, they say. 'He has unnatural hate for any discipline or rules, and the amount of time he spends in the girls dorm is unrivalled by the time he spends in his own'," I say, putting on a posh accent.

"It doesn't seem so bad."

"He set the school on fire. Five times. And when he was approached about it he said that he turned to fire in place of true parents and that is was an abandonment complex. Jace would do anything for attention. Mrs Branwell said he had to cut it out. It's working so far. I really hope it lasts," I say.

"Jace is weirder than I thought, and believe me I was never taken in by his smile."

We sit in silence for a bit. This is weird. We're getting along so well, I guess I was right. I am an idiot for not getting to know Magnus. But one thing nagged at the back of my head.

"Magnus?" I ask, when I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes, Angel," he answers.

"Did you mean what you said about my eyes?"

"Angel, darling, of course I was. When have I ever lied to you?"

"Good point," I say.

"It's getting near to lunch. You want to go to Taki's?" Magnus asks.

"I love Taki's! We go there all the time, at least we did. I'll just go check on Isabelle."

I run up the stairs taking two at a time. I get to her door and knock four times. It's our code. Jace, Izzy and I. And my little brothers.

"Come in Alec," she says. I open the door and walk into an eruption of clothes. They're everywhere. It takes me a while to find her. A few times I think I see her, but I actually see some more of her clothes. Then I hear sniffling. I look over at her bed and she's sitting on the ground on the side facing the window.

"Izzy, are you okay?" I ask, gently, sitting down and putting my arm around her. She caves and relaxes into my chest.

"I'm worried Alec. I don't want to always feel down like this, please help me," she says.

"I'll take you to see someone tomorrow, Izzy, okay? We'll get more pills. They'll help you, I promise," I say.

"Thanks Alec. Why were you coming up?"

"Wanted to ask if you want to come to Taki's. Do you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"C'mon, Izzy. I can call Clary and Jace and Simon. It'll be fun. Magnus is coming."

"Even better. A big triple date. Plus me and Simon."

"C'mon Iz. It'll be fun," I wheedle.

"Okay. Okay I'll come," she says. I stand up and she holds her hands up for me to pull her up.

"I'll call Clary and Simon. Jace will be with Clary." Isabelle nods and I grab my phone.

I call Simon first.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, wanna grab lunch at Taki's?"

"Sure. Meet you there in ten?"

"Sure."

Then I call Clary.

"Hey, Alec," she answers.

"Hey, Clary. Do you and Jace want to grab lunch at Taki's, in ten? Oh, and tell Jace I'm sorry. I was stressed and it was stupid."

"Yeah, we'll come. Jace, shut up, he's sorry. Get over it," she says and I repress the urge to smile.

"No Jace I won't make some excuse... Jace! That is not something to joke about! No, Jace... I'm on the phone, Jace, we'll discuss this later. We're coming Alec. See you!"

"See you, Clary," I reply. I run downstairs and Magnus and Izzy are ready to go.

"Alec?" Magnus says, just to me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm nervous," he says, biting his lip. His smooth perfect- snap out of it Alec!

"Don't be, Magnus. You're the High Warlock. I've talked about you loads. They'll like you. Didn't Clary and you grow up together anyway?"

"Yeah, and Simon. We're just not as close."

"Hey, Magnus, even if they don't like you, I'll be your friend.

"Okay," he says, obviously uncertain.

"Let's go, guys!" Izzy shouts.

"Coming," we say in unison. We leave the house together.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know. This is really late. I'm sorry. My cousin is about to get married and I was trying to get my mum to let me go. It's not fair the weddings in Barbados. Or that his parents don't approve of his marriage. Aunt and Uncle, he's gay, get over it.**

**Reviews:**

**Peoplelikeus13: Im really glad you liked it. I was kind of nervous about uploading the last chapter.**

**Amaira Rai: Your next discovery has to be oxygen on Jupiter. Have you met any aliens yet? Yes I'm finally updating.**

**basil and dill: yep that's what I was going for. I also loosely based the allergic reaction on the forsaken. Slow clap for creativity.**

**Livthereader: it was so fun to write!**

**RoslynM: My sister and I really annoy our parents because when we were little we used these hand gestures to say things in unison and do things in unison. We were fun children!**

**Intoxic: Thanks. And I was going to put in more of that kind of thing but I thought that Alec would hate to see his High Warlock upset. And it was kind of quickly written. I'm so happy you liked it!**

**Hotcisawesome: Thank you. I hate unnecessary drama. Jk I love it. But I thought it was maybe not such a good idea, especially when I have so much drama planned.**

**RedCoral: Next chapter will have so much more fighting, but not between Alec and Magnus. Though it will include one of them... **

**Alexandermylove: Yes. That was a subtle reference to the Heavenly Fire. Maybe not so subtle. Yeah I could not be so committed to my work. **

**Anonymous: The arson was a reference to the Heavenly fire and tattoo infection was Forsaken. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!**

* * *

Magnus POV II

Oh no. I can't believe I'm going to lunch with Angel- I mean Alec-'s friends. I'm so nervous. Clary and I haven't talked in three years. Oh crap, she's gonna still hate me. Oh no.

"You okay?" Alec asks.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just nervous. You've talked so much about these people. I'm assuming Clary is Little Red and Simon is Daylighter. Why Daylighter?"

"His game is Daylight and he plays it and the name for people who play Daylight is Daylighter."

"Oh, that's weird."

"Weirder than High Warlock?" Alec asks.

"AngelBlue?" I ask.

"Isabelle chose it." I smirk at him.

"Sure."

"What? She did, she won a bet and she chose that name for me. I was gonna change it but you knew me as AngelBlue, and I didn't want to change it," he says. Wow.

"You didn't change your name, even though you hated it, for me?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Alec looks down at his feet.

"Sure. He plays Daylight? He's changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I forgot. Simon, Clary and I grew up together. And Simon used to hate computers. They didn't work for him."

"Did he still like Star Wars?"

"Obviously. I mean can you imagine Simon not liking Star Wars?"

"True, Warlock," Alec grins. Then Izzy ran down the stairs. First of all I could see she had recently reapplied her make up as I am an expert in all things perfect, and let me tell you one of my many secrets of perfection. Oh, alright two. Number one: Make up. Number two: Glitter. They're very different things. I admire Isabelle's black and white kind of look. It looks good especially on the days she adds some deep red lipstick. I however could not be so restrained. Better to wear every colour, if you suit it, and I most definitely suit it, than only two colours.

"Who looks gorgeous? And Alec I know you're about to say I am but the answer is Isabelle. Not me," I say, throwing a wink over my shoulder at him as I walk out the house. I didn't want to look back and ruin the drama, so I imagined a cute little blush on his pale cheeks.

"Magnus, I may be gay but you will never appeal to me," he jokes.

"That's not what you said last night," I say, winking again. As if on cue he blushes. I imagined it right. It's like what my Nan used to say, Once you love someone you can imagine their expressions. Not that I LOVE Alec, it's just he's my Angel. He's my favourite person ever.

"I didn't know it was you, though," he protests.

"It's still me," I point out.

"Whatever," he grumbles, but I catch the barest hint of a smile. Aw, my little Cherub.

"You're cute," I decide. He smiles slightly and shakes his head.

"Let's go, you guys!" Isabelle shouts.

"Coming!" We chorus and we walk down to Taki's. I don't think Angel notices when I slip my hand in his...

* * *

**Next chapter will be a lot more dramatic and stuff. And I will try and update sooner, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah my attempts at drama kinda failed. That's mainly because I wrote a really dramatic one shot for Mortals Meet Heroes. Woops hehe. **

**RoslynM: Thank you.**

**Hotcisawesome: A bit will be revealed. Not very well. I did have a flashback put in the last chapter but I'm cruel and deleted it.**

**peoplelikeus13: Again I deleted a big chunk. Yeah, it was mainly a filler.**

**Alecandermylove: I ship them way to hard to have them stay friends. No soon there will be Malec. I just need time and love. **

**Intoxic: I said I would make it more dramatic. Then I wrote this. And yeah. It's not so good. Or dramatic. Oh well I'm still convincing my little sister to read the books by rewriting this. **

**RedCoral: Clary holds a big grudge. This chapter was fun to write but I'm pretty sure it won't be so fun to read.**

**CityOfDreamsAndHope: Yeah I know Alec should stop kidding himself. Alec he's your soulmate, shut up. **

**Amaira Rai: Oh yeah, I forgot. That just shows I need to update more. Yay, you discovered oxygen! Now people can live on Jupiter! You can start a fangirl colony. What's the WiFi like? I hope the bigger alien doesn't catch you! Good luck and my the odds be ever in your favour**

* * *

Alec POV III

He thinks I didn't notice when he took my hand, doesn't he? Well I did and I didn't pull away, because... Because... Okay I have no answer for this. How did I go from hating him to holding hands with him in less than a day. I wonder why he hasn't talked to Clary and Simon in years. I'm not going to bring that up now, I don't want to ruin this.

His hand is small and cold in mine. He's holding my hand loosely barely moving his hand as he talks to Izzy.

"Right Alec?" Isabelle asks.

"Yes, definitely?" I say.

"I was just talking about how when you've zoned out you look like this." Isabelle pulls a face with her eyebrows down, hiding her eyes and her mouth have red between a smirk and a hard line. Magnus laughs. "And you also agree with whatever I say," she continues. I stick my tongue out instead of answering. Magnus laughed more. His laugh is amazing. It's how I would imagine butterflies would talk, y'know if I cared about that kind of thing. Magnus probably does.

"What do I probably do?" Magnus says squeezing my hand slightly.

"Care about what butterflies sound like," I say, immediately feeling heat in my cheeks.

"Butterflies are my only rival," he says, scowling.

"You what?" Izzy says, her face scrunching up into a confused frown.

"Yeah. They almost wear as much colour as me! The cheek of it," he says. I burst out laughing.

"Butterflies don't wear clothes Magnus," Izzy points out.

"They're naturally that colourful? Lucky little bastards. At least they don't have glitter. That is my one victory," he smiles.

"What about the fact that they only live six months, or something?" I ask.

"They do?" he asks with a smug expression. "I've beaten them again!" he cheers. I smile and Izzy laughs. Her laugh is strained and underused. I worry so much about my sister.

"Lightwood! Lightwood!" I heard Simon shouting. Magnus' hand stiffened in mine. He looked at me and I could see worry in those green eyes. I squeezed his hand slightly. Izzy turns around and smiles.

"Hey Simon!"

"Hi Isabelle," he says coming closer.

"Hi Simon," I say turning round with Magnus clutching my hand a little tighter.

"Hey Alec, woah, Magnus? Why are you here?"

"Alec invited me," he says slowly, looking at his feet.

"Okay," Simon says, and we were silent until Magnus looks up into Simon's eyes.

"Simon I'm truly sorry. I should never have done what I did and I know it is unforgivable but please, I feel awful," Magnus says, his eyes burning with fear and sadness.

"Why don't we forget it happened?" Simon suggests.

"Thank you," Magnus says, looking relieved.

"It's Clary who's really annoyed, though," Simon added and Magnus' face fell.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried," he says.

"Hey, it's okay, Bane. It wasn't your fault your boyfriend was a bastard," he grins. Magnus smiles back.

"Should never have dated him," he says.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asks.

"Magnus here, grew up with me and Clary. Then we fell out. It was stupid, now should we hug it out? I get the feeling we should. Does that feeling work for everyone?" Simon asks.

"Simon, you're weirder than I remember. Ad what's this about you playing Daylight?" Magnus asks.

"Hey, who told you that?"

"Guilty," I say, finally speaking up.

"Hey," Clary's voice says. Magnus stiffened.

"Hey," Simon says. She comes up with Jace's arm round her.

"Magnus?" she asks incredulously.

"Yup," he says, looking at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" she yells.

"I'm sorry Clary," he says.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Bane. What you did was unforgivable."

"Simon forgave me," Magnus says.

"Simon!" Clary glared at him.

"Don't bring me into this," Simon says, holding up his hands.

"Clary, if you hadn't pressured me into going into that party it wouldn't have happened!"

"I didn't pressure you, Mags! He was my first crush! I wanted you to meet him. It wasn't my fault he was gay!"

"Magnus dated your first crush?" Jace asks. Clary and Magnus turn around.

"Shut up!" Clary says at the same time as Magnus says, "I didn't know she had a crush on him!"

"Well, how many people do you know called Sebastian?"

"Your brother, my ex, all Sebastian's!"

"Shut up Magnus, it's not that common a name!"

"Guys, stop!" Simon yells.

"Magnus told Sebastian our life stories, Simon. He knew us for years and in an instant it was like Sebastian had too," Clary says her eyes filling up with tears. Magnus' shoulders slumped. I put my arm round him.

"Guys! This is not all about you! Magnus is High Warlock. He helped Alec through Max's death and it's not fair for you to shout at him. He has some shit to deal with too. He turned up on our doorstep this morning. I don't know why, I didn't ask. But he turned up with no make up or contacts, and his hair was loose. Do you think this guy needs more crap from something that he felt so bad about he distanced himself from everyone? Something he knew was his fault, so he left everyone he knew? Because I don't. And Magnus Bane is my friend, so if you can't deal with him, then you won't deal with me either," Isabelle says. Isabelle doesn't alway make speeches like this, so when she does everyone pays attention.

"Yeah, Magnus has a ton to deal with," I say, putting arm around him.

"Leave Clary alone. She's still hurting from something that happened a long time ago and he's only apologising three years later? She was thirteen and it was her first crush. So leave her alone," Jace says.

"No, they're right. I've been horrible. I'm sorry Magnus, I just really missed you," Clary says, beginning to cry.

"I miss you too," Magnus says and holds out his arms for her to hug him.

"Group hug!" Simon says and barges in on them. My siblings and I just looked at each other and shook our heads.

"You want to just leave them?" Jace asks.

"Alec?"

"You two go ahead. I'll wait for these dorks," I say.

"Sounds good," Jace says and they went to Taki's as I waited for the really long group hug to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha, I'm back, haha PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!? My life has been really busy, I have like four projects for Monday and five tests in the next five weeks and my French teacher is a BITCH who doesn't seem to realise that I am not a freaking French person! I am not fluent, and I probably never will be, get over it! Sorry, rant over. I probably will not update as often, as my wifi is continually running out. And can I say, If I Stay was the most heart wrenching thing since TFIOS. My friend and I had mascara all down our cheeks. **

**Reviews: **

**Amaira Rai: So relieved! Hell yeah, beat that NASA! Yes we are. We're amazing. Do you think you've done well? **

**Anonymous: It's fine, seriously. I'm so glad you reviewed on this one! And that was fun to write. I think you were the only one to ask about the wedding! They haven't had it yet, but I'm definitely not able to go. His dad's so ANNOYING! He's the reason they're doing it secretly. **

**Hotcisawesome: Thanks! I was worried that it was all built up and not very good. At some point I will put more detail in though. **

**RoslynM: That's amazing, you are so lucky! You must really love each other. Apparently my parents used to get teased at school because they were really close, they never dated, and they got really annoyed. They are married now though. **

**Intoxic: They are party buddies! Yeah, I tried to have the whole, Izzy-doesnt-do-big-speeches-often-so-when-she-does-everyone-notices thing from the book****Eventually I'll have a flashback. My friend has helped me figure out where to put it and she, as always, was right.**

**RedCoral: Yeah you're right. I always thought in the books he was really overprotective so I tried to incorporate that in. And he will *wink, wink***

* * *

Magnus POV

I'm hugging Clary and Simon! I never thought I'd ever hug them again. Mmm, what's that I smell? Wait?

"Clary!" I shout pulling away from her.

"Yes," she looks up at me.

"You're finally using the strawberry shampoo I suggested, I'm so happy right now!" I squeal.

"Calm down, Magnus," she says.

Simon leaned over. "She draws butterflies, sometimes," he whispers into my ear.

"What?" I say. I know it seems stupid, but I really hate butterflies. They're so colourful, naturally! It's not fair.

"Guys stop. Magnus, Clary draws everything, Simon, quit winding them up and Clary, you've worn the kiwi shampoo for ages, why did you start wearing the strawberry stuff?" Alec says. When he says stuff like that, his eyes are so beautiful. Not more than always, but still beautiful. His eyes were always beautiful though. My Angel is very beautiful. And dreamy. And- Snap out of it Magnus!

I look up to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you have to snap out of?" Alec asks. I have the worst luck ever!

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" I wink at him and he blushes slightly and looks away. Awww- No Magnus not again.

"Magnus has a crush, Magnus has a crush," Clary and Simon sing softly. I turn around and glare at them. They smile angelically back.

"What was that?" Alec asks. I have the best luck ever. He didn't hear.

"Nothing," I say. "Let's go to Taki's for some foooood," I say and we all walk to Taki's.

"Alec, where's Jace and Izzy?" Clary asks.

"They went ahead. The hugging was too much for Jace's cold black heart to take."

"Of course it was. His never ending mantra," Clary rolls her eyes as they chorus: "To love is to destroy and to be loved, is to be the one destroyed, that's what my father said." They all burst out laughing.

"Was that an inside joke I should get or I shouldn't get," I ask.

"Shouldn't," Alec says and smiles.

"It's a Jace thing," Clary adds.

"His dad was even nicer than him!" Simon says, sarcastically.

"Oookay," I say, still not getting it. Alec smiled again. God I love that smile. Not love, love. Just friend love. Like how I love Nutella. Well, almost. (Haha Troye quote).

"You okay?" he asks. It takes a while to realise that he's talking to me.

"What? Yeah," I say, winking. "Not been better since I was thirteen," I add, looking at Clary and Simon.

"You guys were really close, weren't you?" Alec says.

"Not as close as you and Jace. Alec, I wanted to say that I was wrong. You are a nice person. Nicer than I knew. Nicer than I ever imagined. Nicer-"

"Stop with the nices. Nice isn't a good adjective. Now start again," Alec says. I laugh.

"Oh Alexander. We're gonna have so much fun. You know now we're friends and all."

"What kind of fun?" Alec asks. He's so innocent. It's sweet. And no I do NOT mean that kind of fun. I mean like going to the cinema fun or oh! Feeding the ducks!

"Okay we can feed the ducks. It'll have to just be us and Izzy though," he says.

"I said that out loud?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Why does it have to be just us?"

"Jace is terrified of ducks. His big cousin and his big cousins best friend came over, when we finally found out his parents and they told him horror stories, about ducks. Well, Will did. Jem probably discouraged him."

"Do you remember that time he was at the park, with Max and he met the duck and he ran home and left Max there?" Clary says and everyone laughed. Except Angel.

"Are you okay Angel?" I ask. Then I remember.

"Max? Is that..."

"Yeah," he says not looking at me.

"Oh god, Alec I'm sorry," Clary says.

"It's fine. You're fine. But I'm not going to go to Taki's. You guys still can. Don't worry about me." Alec starts to walk off and it hit me. Either I let him walk off or I went after him. Clary and Simon already start to walk.

"Magnus, he wants to be alone. Leave him," Clary says. I stare after Alec. Then I look over at Clary and Simon, waiting for me. I shake my head and make up my mind. I start to walk.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm being really fast, right? I had a really long car journey and no wifi so I went onto notes and wrote more. I am going to try and update faster, with longer chapters, but it's not easy, not like I thought it would be. And for the record, if this chapter isn't great, that's because I was groaning in pain from a sore stomach. I have Crohns, it isn't easy being me. And if it is bad please don't hate me, I really have tried.**

**Reviews:**

**TaileaLightwoodHerondale: First of all, your name, makes me wanna cry because I love it 8D. And hell yeah!**

**Amaira Rai: You should set up really good wifi, abduct all the authors, and give everyone a million of a new Fangirl currency. And demolish any and all schools. Well done! And yeah, didn't they figure out how to get to Mars or something?**

**IridescentxPetals: Yeah, that's kind of what I was going for. Magnus' is more obvious though. And you will find out more about Max now.**

**Intoxic: Maybe... That's all I can say.**

**Anonymous: I just know right! And you will find out about Max and Magnus is like that. **

**HotCisawesome: Thank you! And I've updated quite soon, right?**

**Peoplelikeus13: Yes I finally updated! And this one is early! **

**RedCoral: Maybe... **

**RoslynM: Thanks!**

**On a side note: have any of you read Iron Trial by Cassandra Clare and Holly Black? I'm reading it now and wow. You should try it, it's amazingly rewritten and I love it. And my favourite book just now is Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan, the co-author of Will Grayson, Will Grayson. It's about a boy called Paul, he's an openly gay boy living in a very gay accepting town. He meets a boy called Noah and they fall in love and they have bad stuff happen etc but it's written amazingly and Paul is so sweet and it's got Infinite Darleen in it so you should all go read it, because, let's be honest, we all need a little best more Infinite Darleen.**

* * *

Alec POV IV

I walk away from them. I hear Clary call after Magnus and suppress a sigh. I know where I'm going, no one else does. This is the place I've told no one about. No one but him. I miss him, I miss my little brother who looked up to me, I miss my little brother who loved when I talked to him. I just really missed my little brother, Max.

"Angel," Magnus says from behind me and I turn around.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because we're friends. And you don't want to be alone. You used to tell me everything, Alec. Why can't you still do that?" Magnus asks. Wow he's more serious than I thought.

"Because, I know you now. You're not just a faceless stranger I found online anymore. You have a name, you have friends, you are real. And I'm gonna miss having someone to come home and message. And I don't know if you will, but I will. And-" I was cut off by Magnus kissing me. It was quick, but it was my first. Yeah, I know, I know. What kind of eighteen hear old's never kissed anyone? Well it's hard to kiss people when you're a closeted gay.

"What?" I ask after I've recovered.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so lost, and-" I cut him off by kissing him. And this time I memorise everything. The way he feels in my arms. The way he's taller than me. The way his lips taste of strawberries. I pull away first and Magnus looks at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry," I say, not meaning it. He laughs and so do I.

"Angel- I mean Alec- how did Max, y'know?" Magnus asks. Then looking at me he quickly backs down. "Sorry, Angel. You don't have to tell me. It's just, I kind of loved Manga Kid too. I remember you used to talk about him a lot. Like the time he got his braces, and the time he went shopping with Isabelle and he-"

"Managed to get her to buy green lipstick," I finish, smiling weakly. I miss my little brother so much. I look away from Magnus.

"Izzy had just passed her test. She had her license and stuff, and Max wanted to go out. Mum and dad were in Wales with Uncle Benedict, he was sick. Well that's what they said, but I think we all knew he wasn't just sick," I say, looking at him. He widens his eyes in understanding.

"So he had-"

"Still does."

"And your whole family-"

"Except Max."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway, they were visiting my uncle and cousins and Max wanted to go out. Izzy had just passed her driving test, so she figured she could take him. They were going to his friend's house, Livvy and Ty Blackthorn's. Izzy was driving at a fine speed and everything, but when they were nearing a corner, a driver crashed into the car. He died on impact, and so did Max." I can feel tears coursing down my cheeks as I say every word.  
Magnus pulls me into a hug.

"He was going to get his braces out the next week," I cry into his shoulder. It's awful, but that's what stuck. Once the overall shock passed, it was the simple fact that my little brother, who had so many plans, didn't even get the braces off his teeth.

"Oh god, Alec. That's... That's awful. I don't know what to say," Magnus says.

"Izzy blames herself, Jace moved out and I'm kind of pushed to the side. And I know when they found out I just walked off, I'm gonna be yelled at, because I can't do stuff like this. I have to be the steady dependable older brother when all I want is to lie in bed online for hours. I'm sick of being the strong one, Mags. I don't want it anymore." He kept his arms around me.

"It's awful Alec. But now I'm living with you, right? I don't have to, if you don't want me to," Magnus says, hesitantly.

"No. You're staying. You have no where else to go and I'm not letting you out on the streets. 1234 Institute Road will be your home till you choose to move out," I say. Magnus smiles and my heart leaps.

"Are we just gonna pretend we never kissed?" Magnus asks.

"Unless you want to?" I ask, suddenly unsure. Alec, I think we've already established he doesn't hate you.

"Definitely not. You're the best kiss I've ever had. Now do you want to go home or?"

"Let's go home." We start to walk and soon Magnus has his hand in mine again. Then someone shouts my name.

"Alec!"

"Oh god," I say. Magnus looks at me curiously.

"What is it, Angel?" he asks.

"Will," I say.

"Hey Lightworm."

"Will, I didn't know you were in the country," I say turning around.

"You know you love me Alec!"

"Where's Jem?" I ask.

"I'm here," Jem says coming up behind Will.

"Hi Will and Jem," Magnus says. I look over and he's smiling.

"Magnus! Hey, what're you doing here?" Will shouts high fiving him.

"I live here. I thought you lived in Wales or England or something," Magnus says.

"Yeah, but then Gabriel and Gideon came over to see their cousins and Cecily wanted to come with Gabriel, so we did too!"

"My cousins are here?" I groan. Will grins and nods.  
"

And Cecy is going out with Gabe?" I ask perking up. Will frowns and nods. I start to laugh and pretty soon Magnus joins in and Jem.

"Shut up. Do you remember Sophie?" Will asks. Sophie used to be one of my best friends.

"Yeah! How is she?" I ask.

"Fine. Engaged to Gideon," Jem says.

"I wanted to say that, James! How dare you! You have denied me my rights as a Welshman and now I must challenge you to a duel!" Will declares placing one hand over his heart. Jem rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, William." They run away, shouting "Bye!" over their shoulders.

"Alec," Magnus whispers in my ear.

"Yeah," I whisper back.

"Can I meet your cousins?"

"Let's go to my house. They'll probably be there now," I sigh.

"Yay!"

"Ugh," I moan as we walk up to the house.

"Little cousin!" Gabriel shouts.

"By a month!" I shout back.

"Hey little boy," Gideon says.

"Hey Alec!" Cecily yells and hugs me.

"Cecy, get off," I moan. Then Sophie comes up.

"Hi Alec," she smiles.

"Hey Al, have you seen who's here?" Tessa says behind me.

"Tessa!" Magnus yells. Really loudly. Ouch. My ears hurt.

"Where're Izzy and Jace?" he says.

"They're at Taki's."

"Cool. Oh and, hi I'm Gabriel, and you are?" he says to Mags.P

"Oh yeah, sorry Mags. Magnus this is Gabriel Lightwood, Gideon Lightwood, Cecily Herondale, Sophie Collins-"

"Lightwood," Gideon interrupts.

"Not yet," Sophie says. I continue, ignoring them.

"And you know Tessa apparently. Guys this is Magnus Bane," I finish.

"Hey," Magnus says, smiling nervously.

"And congratulations, Gid," I say.  
"Thanks."

"Yeah, he finally got a longterm girlfriend. Which, Alec, you've never done. In fact, have you ever gone on a date?"

"Alexander's seeing someone," Magnus interjects. Oh by the Angel! He wants to go out with me. Did I really just think that? I am turning into Isabelle.

Everyone stared at me. Then the questions started.

"Who is she?"

"Where does she live?"

"How long have you been seeing her?"

"Do you think you'll stay with her?"

"Is she real?"

"Of course she's real!"

"She might not be real!"

"She's definitely real!"

"How do you know!"

"I just know!"

"Have you met her?"

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Guys stop!" I shout. I take a deep breath as they all quieten.

"I've not been seeing her for long, I have a good feeling about her and, yes Gabriel, she's real," I say.

"Told you," Cecy says, leaning into Gabriel's shoulder.

"Tell us more, Alec," Sophie asks.

"Alright. She's amazing. She never wears the same combination twice. Every time she wears something it's in a completely different way. Her make up shouldn't go, but strangely does. Her contacts complement her face. She's perfect. I tell her everything," I say, my eyes never leaving Magnus' face. Tessa notices and smirks.

"One more question," Tessa says. Magnus nods.

"Tessa, please," I say. She nods.

"When can we meet her?"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let her meet my crazy family. I actually like her," I say and Gid rolls his eyes.

"You haven't met crazy yet. Will's here," he says.

"I know. He saw me. It was hell. Now can we go in the house?"

"Yeah, Alec, but-" I opened the door and my mother was there, on front of me.

"-Maryse isn't happy just now," Gabriel finishes. My mum smiles at our family, with her mouth, but when her eyes land on Magnus it purses slightly.

"Hi mum," I say and she frowns.

"Come on in everyone," she says. But when Magnus comes in too, she frowns.

"Mum, Magnus is gonna be staying here for a bit. So you can come in Magnus."

"Alec can I talk to you," she says. It isn't a question clearly, and I'm kinda freaked. Oh well, I'll stick up for Mags.

"Sure. Magnus you go through to the ki-"

"It might be better if you both came, Alec and-" she pauses slightly, hesitating. "-Magnus."

We follow my mum through to the next room. This'll be great! Oh brother.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I actually wrote this chapter three times. Writers block sucks. And I was writing a script for some little kids to do a movie. And a few people picked up on my mistake. I meant Sophie. I went back and changed it all. Some of it was my iPad's mucked up autocorrect that I'm this close to getting rid of, no matter how good it is in notes.

Reviews:

cocodayo: Aw, thanks! And they're mine too! I can't wait till I can watch them like we very week.

RoslynM: Thanks!

TaileaLightwoodHerondale: yup. It's not that bad. And I love seriously!

Miss Glitter: Why thank you. I'm flattered. No, it's just Gideon and Gabriel that are Alec's cousins. Will and Cecily are Jace's cousins, the rest of them are just really close friends. I couldn't resist putting in some TID characters.

Hotcisawesome: Yup this wasn't a fast update! Writers block is suckish. So's RME homework that you get told about the FREAKING day before you have to hand in a report twelve pages long. Sorry I just really hate RME.

Amaira Rai: YES! I'll kidnap everyone! Nope no clue about currency at all. And BOOM TFIOS reference yes you are good.

Intoxic: Yes, yes and yes. I went back and fixed it, thanks for pointing that out.

Anonymous: Maths homework is a drag. I just had a test and guess who got 96%?! I'm kinda boasting but oh well it's a really good mark.

* * *

Magnus POV IV

We follow Maryse into the other room. I look up and all around. 1234 Institute Road was definitely gorgeous. And freaking massive wow!

Suddenly Maryse stops and turns towards us.

"Alec," she begins.

"Mom, I get you don't like it-"

"I'm fine with it. Your father won't be. How do you suggest we say this to him?"

"Maryse, I'm sorry, but why did you pretend you weren't okay with it?" I ask.

"Robert and I, we feel it would be better if we didn't fight."

"So you have to change your opinion? Mom, we're not hiding him away. Magnus is staying here as my-" he glances at me.

"Friend. I'm staying here as Alec's friend. Maryse, if Robert kicks me out, I'll have no where to go," I say, and Alec shoots me a grateful look.

"Of course. Well, that's what we'll tell him. Now, what is this about a girlfriend, Alec?" Maryse asks, looking delighted. Oh crap.

"Um, she's a- She has-"

"She's my big sister, um, Caterina," I cut in.

"You have a sister?"

"She lives with her dad. He doesn't like me," I say. What can I say? I'm a pro-liar. Alec stares at me in wonder. Maryse clears her throat.

"Of course. Invite her round at some point, Alec. And tell her not to dress up. We'll take her as she is," she says. Alec nods and we leave.

"Wow, Mags. You were amazing," he says looking at me in awe.

"Lying isn't the only thing I'm amazing at, if you get my drift," I say, winking at him. He blushes and looks away. I love making my Angel blush. He looks like a baby cherub. Do you get adult cherubs?

"What's up, Mags?" Alec asks.

"Do you get adult cherubs?" I ask. I feel my face heating up as he stares at me in confusion.

"I mean, which ones are your cousins?"

"Gabriel and Gideon are my cousins, Cecy and Will are Jace's. Jem and Sophie are our friends from England, where I lived for a bit. And Jessamine should be with them too, I wonder where she is."

"Jess, Charlotte and Henry are flying over tomorrow," one of the other Lightwoods says, sticking his head out the door that lead to the living room. Alec groans.

"Wow, Angel. I didn't know you could show any emotion," I tease. He looks at me blushing.

"I think we both know that's not true," he says. My eyebrow goes up.

"What's that supposed to mean Alexander?" I purr.

"I think you know, Magnus," Alec says, his beautiful blue eyes daring me to take it further.

"Is this some kind of American thing?" the Lightwood asks. I forgot he was listening.

"Yeah. It is," I say.

"Gideon, we're gonna go upstairs. Magnus needs to get something from my room, plus my laptop is up there."

"Hoping for another message from this 'High Warlock'?" Gideon asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"How do you know about me- I mean, him?" I ask.

"Alec always talks about him whenever we see him."

"Oh, really?" I say, side-eyeing Alec. His adorable blush is back on his cheeks! Don't squeal Magnus, as far as his family knows, he's dating someone and you're straight.

"Let's go, Magnus," he moans, running up the stairs.

"Coming!" I wave to Gideon and run up the stairs to see Alec banging his head on the wall.

"Hey, hey, why are you doing that?"

"My family are insane and I wouldn't have wanted you to meet them right after we kiss," Alec says. I laugh and he grins.

"You wanna come into my room?"

"So we can see if there's a message from yours truly? Lets," I joke and Alec smiles again. His smile is so cute!

"Why are you doing that weird face?" Alec asks.

"What weird face?"

"You make it a lot. Whenever I blush or smile or laugh you make a face like," he screws his face up. Aww.

"There it is again!"

"What, this face?" He nods. "Well I was just thinking how adorable you are."

"I'm not adorable."

"How can you say that with a straight face?"

"It's true," he insists, blushing. I don't know how I would live without that blush.

"Alec! I'm home," Izzy shouts.

"Alec? We brought takeout!" Clary continues.

"Alec! We brought round some of Jace's family! Now I know how he's so annoying, it's his genes!" Simon yells. Then a few seconds later, "Stop, ow, Will, Jace leave me alone! Oh look a duck!" I hear Will and Jace screaming.

"There's no duck you idiots!" Cecily shouts at them.

"Alec! Magnus! Stop kissing and get down here!" Jace shouts. Shit. I look at Alec, but he just grins.

"Shut it Jace!"

We go down the stairs to find Will on the floor, Jace and Jem talking, Cecily and Isabelle laughing, Isabelle looking really happy, Simon and Clary having an intense discussion and Gabriel, Gideon, Sophia and Tessa all talking. I look over at Alec and see he loves it. That this is his family. Why can't I have one of these?

He turns around and sees me staring at him. Alec holds out his hand and leads me down the stairs.

"So you're gay?" Gideon asks.

"Yeah," Alec answers. "But don't tell my parents. They'll kick me out. Before that'd be fine, but now Magnus is staying here. And he shouldn't get kicked out of two houses in a row."

"Why d'ya lie?" Gabriel asks.

"Yeah," Cecy says.

"What, you think I trust you?" Alec asks. Everyone laughs and relaxes. But Alec's still looking at Gideon. I guess he looks up to him a little.

Gideon winks. And Alec relaxes a little bit. And I am too busy looking around at all these people that were given to Alec to notice when he turns around. And too busy when he leans in. But when his lips touch mine, nothing on earth could stop me from noticing and returning the kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it's been forever! But I have a reason, promise. Okay here's a list**

**1. My iPad charger broke *cough* my sister sat on it *cough* and I had already started it.**

**2. I just got a new one yesterday (and slaved to finish this may I add?)**

**3. I deleted what I'd started because it was the worst thing I'd ever written.**

**4. Notes suck because they delete a lot.**

**5. I have had no time**

**6. I was working on my Mortals Meet (I know I haven't updated that either, I'm still working on my final Tratie chapter)**

**7. I spent most of my time writing this list**

**8. I have about five million emails.**

**9. I have homework**

**10. I'm currently in the stage where someone arrives to threaten your ship and suddenly you don't ship them as much**

**Okay so I'm sorry. And thank you so much Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth for being the best reviewer I've had for ages!**

**Reviews (HOLY CRAP OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL):**

**Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth: Magnus and Tessa know the cousins because they stayed in England one summer... I think, I'm not sure. I'll work that out later on. YOU ARE AN AMAZING REVIEWER! **

**Hotcisawesome: Thank you so much! Getting this MADE MY DAY!**

**Anonymous: Thanks! I'm really proud of it too. And sorry bout the whole updating thing haha sorry**

**Sydney5101: Thanks! They're my ultimate OTP and I'm really glad you liked it. **

**RedCoral: Thanks! I can't promise anything though. Maryse might be fine but she's not the only parent...**

**thatgirlinPyjamas: Okay, first of all: Your name is perfect. And thanks! **

**Miss Glitter: Thanks! And sorry I didn't update earlier. I would've but y'know. I just wrote a list about why I couldn't. MALEC**

* * *

Alec POV

I know this is stupid, but it's right there on the middle of the floor and no one is coming when I scream. I scream again.

"Magnus! Jace! Izzy!"

Izzy runs into the room to find me huddled against the wall. She looks at where I am staring and sees...

The massive freaking spider that's about a million feet long!

"You're joking right?" Izzy asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Izzy! It's massive!"

"Fine," she sighs. She picks it up - how the hell could she do that? - and throws it out the window.

"Happy?

"Not till you wash your hands!" I yell and bolt. Right into Magnus' arms.

"I heard you screaming?" he asks as his arms tighten around me.

"There was a spider!"

"Spiders kill butterflies. I'm all for them," he says.

"You're a strange person, Magnus Bane."

He just laughs and releases me. Taking my hand, we go through, to see Gabriel and Cecily kissing. I burst out laughing and call Will. What can I say? I'm a cruel guy.

Will comes running in and shrieks. Jem comes running after and starts laughing. Cecy and Gabe are shocked apart and see me standing there with Jem, in hysterics, and Will, fuming, and jump away from each other.

"You knew we were together, William!" Cecily snaps.

"I didn't know you were that together!" Will yells.

Gideon walks in and sees it. His eyebrows come together and, with a glance at Will, they both start lecturing Gideon. Magnus and and I sneaked out the room quietly and ran up to my room.

After we stopped laughing Magnus looked at me with that weird expression again.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey, you wanna see a movie?"

"Sure. What one?"

"Um... How about Nativity 3?"

"Oh, I loved those films! What's the new one called?"

"'Dude, Where's my Donkey?'," Magnus replies and I laugh.

"Yes Magnus. Lets go and see 'Dude, Where's my Donkey?'."

We went down to town to the old cinema that somehow is still open and bought two tickets to 'Dude, Where's my Donkey?'.

We settle in. Magnus put his arm round me as Lauren's wish to have her father marry Sophie stole around the theatre, setting the premise for the film. Then as St. Bernadette's signed up for the flashmob competition, he kissed the top of my head and we settled down to see how Mr Shepherd lost his memory, including his daughter and Sophie, I watched in anticipation.

As we exited the theatre, holding hands, Magnus was attempting to imitate Mr Poppy's English accent, and failing dramatically.

"Stop, it's painful!" I say. He laughs and musses up my hair. Then fixes it, because Magnus wants everything to be perfect.

"Let's go home," he says and I nod. Then someone calls his name.

"Magnus!" He turns.

"Ragnor!" he exclaims.

"How are you? Cate's worried sick. Who's this? Hi I'm Ragnor!"

"I'm Alec."

"Yeah this is Alec. I'm good. Is my mum okay?"

"She's fine. She's recovering slightly actually," Ragnor says. I squeeze Magnus' hand.

"So, are you Magnus' new guy?"

"You graduated last year, right?"

"Yes, I'm Ragnor Fell. It's good to- Wait, you're Alec Lightwood?"

"That's me," I say. He looks at Magnus nonplussed.

"Oh, that silly old fight? Mhm, that's all behind us, right Alexander?"

I nod and smile.

Ragnor groans. "Now I owe Cate four dollars! I don't have that much money-"

Just then Ragnor's phone rings. He picked up nodded at us and turned white.

"Okay, tell me where you are," he says.

"I'll be there any minute... Yes I'll hurry... I'm on my way Cate-"

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks I

"Cate's fallen and hurt herself. She can't move."

"Is my mum okay?"

"It's Cate's day off, Magnus, you know that."

"Can we come with you?" I ask, suddenly.

"Sure," Ragnor says and turning round he started running. We ran after him, until we got to a car. We hurried in and Ragnor started driving. He was dangerously fast, until we got to a block of flats.

I pulled Magnus up to the flats and he got out a key. Unlocking the door, he hurried up one flight of stairs. Then he opened the door, Ragnor close behind.

"Cate?! Caterina!?" Magnus shouts.

"Here! Help!"

We ran towards the kitchen. I got there first to see a woman with white blonde hair underneath what looked like a collapsed cupboard.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I was trying to get the Christmas lights. They were on top of the cupboard. This cupboard... At least that's what I think happened. I don't really remember," she says.

"Cate!" Magnus had come into the room behind me.

"Magnus! Help me get this off me."

"Cate!" Ragnor had come into the room behind Magnus.

"Ragnor! Help get this off me?"

They rushed to her side, and we lifted it off her.

"Phew! I don't think I can stand up," she panted. Ragnor lay down next to her.

"That's fine," he said. Magnus pulls me out the room.

"Let's leave them to it. They have limited time before John comes in."

"Who's John?"

"Her boyfriend. We better get out of here, John isn't my biggest fan."  
We ran out the block of flats.

"We better get some help," I said. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Okay then."

So we went to find signal to get an ambulance.


End file.
